That Old Christmas Magic
by KricketWilliams
Summary: This year, for Christmastime, I decided to do two stories...A naughty and a nice one... Let me know what you think! This is the "nice" one...A night of watching Christmas movies and drinking spiked eggnog leads to revelations and passion for Penelope and Derek. I don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This year for Christmas, I entered the Smut Challenge on Facebook. I decided to do a naughty and nice story. This is a tamed down version of the nice story (Don't worry...I promise it's still hot!)...If you want it in the full glory, it's posted on TWCS...but I wanted to share them with you all here, too!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

So it came to be around that time of year again. Christmastime was fast approaching. The spirit of giving was all around, in the ads on TV and the malls and on the streets. The time when everyone shopped for gifts for one another to show their love and appreciation or made homemade gifts that came straight from the heart.

Derek Morgan knew that his best friend, Penelope, would be one of the first people out, whereas he was one of the last people to shop and give every year. The hustle and bustle of the crowds didn't really appeal to him, either, but Penelope seemed to flourish in it. She dressed like an elf and ran about with a fanny pack stuffed with money, credit cards, and environmentally friendly bags that folded into a tiny square.

It wasn't that he was a Scrooge or anything like that... He just lacked sufficient time to get it all done. But if he were really honest with himself, he knew seeing the maniacal work of deviant serial killers firsthand at work kind of took the feeling of peace, love, and goodwill out of the holiday for him. He struggled with his faith more than he liked to admit.

A doorbell rang, interrupting his thoughts. She opened the door herself, and in walked a Santa hat-clad cutie with cheeks rosy from the wind.

"Hi, Hot Stuff!" she called out cheerfully.

He stepped to the top of his stairs in his split level home. "Hi, baby."

She paused in kicking off her boots. "Got the eggnog and whipped cream?"

It was tradition for them to get together the week before Christmas, drink a little too much eggnog, and watch holiday movies. It was a needed break in shopping for her and a way to get him more in the holiday spirit.

He arched a brow at her and countered, "Got the nutmeg and the iced cake vodka?"

She nodded and grinned up the stairs at him. "Together, we got a party..."

"C'mere, you." He opened his arms to her, and she ran up the stairs, giggling.

"Which movie is first this time?" she asked, locking her arm around his waist and heading with him into the kitchen.

"I got _Miracle on 34th Street_," he answered.

She giggled. "How drunk do you think I'll be by the end of that?"

He grinned back at her. "Pretty damned drunk."

* * *

By the time little Susie was getting her dream house with her mom and Fred, Penelope was feeling pretty dang good. Not stumbling drunk, but her blood was humming happily in her body, and she was feeling extra warm and cozy by the big fire Derek had built. He was by the fireplace, stoking the wood a little so the warmth would radiate farther into the large entertainment room he had set up in the basement.

Penelope cuddled with the slanket she had at his house with her name on it—literally, Derek had her name embroidered on her blanket with sleeves—and watched him as the firelight danced on his skin, the mocha hues turning a beautiful burnished cocoa. He looked positively edible near that fire.

"That ought to do it," he said and then laid the fireplace poker down and returned to her. He wrapped his arms around her and hit play on the remote for his Blu-ray player. The opening piano music started for Charlie Brown and the gang.

Penelope was so cozy, she felt like she was going to fall asleep. She couldn't be more content, wrapped in the arms of Derek, safe and secure. The warm, spicy scent of luscious male surrounded her and added to the cocoon of happiness. She could dream of lovely things in his arms.

"Not dozing on me, are you?" he teased, the warm timbre of his voice causing shivers running down her spine.

"Nope," she said, cuddling in more. "I's close, but nope."

"Oh, sweetheart," Derek said, a low rumble of laughter coming from his chest. "You're plastered."

"Am not."

"Are, too."

She giggled. "D-2. Hee hee, get it?" She giggled more. "Power to the sci-fi geeks!"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Drunk and overheated. You're going to be sleeping in two seconds. Better take that thing off," he said, tugging at her snuggie.

"Not my slanket," she argued as he tugged on it against her hold. "I'll stay awake."

* * *

Penelope was dozing before the next song started playing. Derek chuckled, kissed the top of her head, and just watched the rest of Charlie Brown. Poor kid...he was such a little loser. Derek had lacked that growing up. Sure, he'd been the scrawny kid who couldn't get a date for a while, but after he'd gotten buff and joined the football team, he'd had no trouble with bullies or with getting girls.

In fact, he hadn't had an issue with getting girls until the last few years.

Well, the right girl.

The next movie was the girl in question's favorite, so he'd better wake her up. He kissed her temple. She thought he was just sweet like that, to kiss her and cuddle her, but the truth was, he adored getting to do those things with her. The timing was never right, and there were so many obstacles in their way, even after she dumped her dead-weight boyfriend. They were as close as they could be, lovers without the sex, and that was fine with him.

Well, maybe not so fine. He'd love the sex, too—he'd been in a relationship with Rosy Palmer for far too long—but he'd take what he could get.

"Sweet baby," he cooed. "Wake up."

"Don't wanna."

"The Grinch is coming up."

Her eyes flew open. "Ooh! I love that one."

He helped her to a sitting position, and she nearly fell over. "Uh-oh. I'd better get you some food, and you'd better sit up to watch this."

* * *

Penelope's head was swirling, but she was starting to come down a little from her eggnog overdose. Derek forced her to eat a grilled cheese and tomato sandwich and made her sit up sans Snuggie before the Grinch took the screen. She was munching the sandwich when the first verse of the Grinch's theme song came on.

It still kind of stung, that Kevin had moved on so quickly after she'd dumped him, and she still hadn't. Not that she didn't want to, she did. She just set her sights awfully high for the man she wanted to be with.

She glanced over at Derek and sighed wistfully.

Really, really high.

Like Mount Everest high.

He must've heard her sigh, because he looked back at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said with a pout. "I was just thinking that's Kevin."

He chucked. "The Grinch?"

"Mmm hmm," she said, noshing her sandwich—it was sooo tasty—and talking at the same time. "I called Kevin that this time of year." She giggled and began to sing in the best Boris Karloff she could muster, "You're a mean one, Mr. Lynch..."

Derek mock chastised her. "Hey. Be nice."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you _defending _him? You? Derek Morgan _defending_ Kevin Lynch?"

"Like _you _always say, t'is the season, baby." He smirked at her. "Peace and goodwill and all that."

She gave him a disgusted look. "I should've known. You always said he was a great guy."

He arched a brow. "Hold up there, hard head. He was your boyfriend. What was I supposed to say?"

"The truth." She shrugged and took another bite of her sandwich. "Kevin hated your guts."

The look Derek gave her made her start laughing again. It was part shock, part pissed, and a little bit miffed.

"What?" she asked when she stopped giggling. "You didn't know that?"

"No!" he snapped and then crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. "I knew he liked me about as much as I liked him, but I didn't think he'd say it to you."

"He did."

Derek's scowl blackened. "If I'd have known he was badmouthing me, I would've—"

"Oh, no, lover," she said, interrupting him. "He never badmouthed you. I wouldn't let him."

His mouth curved into a distasteful frown. "Thanks for letting me hide behind your skirts, Penelope."

"Oh, don't get your boxers in a bungle. He just said he hated you," she answered, taking another sip of her eggnog. Lord, the way he made them was like pure alcohol. No wonder she was getting so bombed.

"Little fucker," he growled under his breath.

Penelope cuddled next to Derek. "He was just jealous, that's all."

"Of what?"

"Because you're a gorgeous, sculpted gift from God for all women?" she answered sweetly, blinking her eyes. She brought her fingertips to her mouth. "Oops. Did I say that out loud?"

He smiled at her and winked, then said, "The real reason, angel."

"That's boring." She waved her hand in distaste. "Just the usual stuff. He was jealous of how close we were and how I defended you and called you first when something happened."

He snorted. "He must not have friends."

"Not many," she answered honestly. "At least ones that aren't in his battalion for his warfare games."

"What else was he jealous of?" he asked.

"Oh... His mind would come up with all sorts of things about what we did when we were alone together."

Penelope blushed and hoped Derek didn't take a good look at her. Her mind came up with things, too. Wicked, wonderful things. Just sitting next to him, she'd dreamed of kissing him, seeing if he tasted as good as he looked. Oh, how she'd wanted to kiss him all over.

Derek tugged her back into his arms. "Stupid bastard."

Penelope's heart sank. Yep. Sights wayyyy too high. She needed climbing gear, or a magic wand...

She tried to be nonchalant, to not let him know how much it hurt. "I know, it's ridiculous for him to have even thought that we—"

"He had no reason to be jealous," he said, interrupting her. "I did."

She turned her face and looked at him, seeing the honesty and passion in his eyes that took her breath away.

"Baby...he had you."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone... Remember: This one is on TWCS in it's full, very explicit glory... That being said: Warning: Strong Sexual Content

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Y-You were jealous?" she asked, stammering over her own words.

He kept her gaze prisoner with his chocolate brown eyes as he gave a singular nod.

"Because I was Kevin's?" Penelope stared at him, wide eyed. "H-How did you mean that?"

The corner of his mouth quirked. "I think we both know exactly how I meant it. Baby, I want you. I've always wanted you." His eyes warmed, and his smile was soft. "Penelope, you're my woman."

_Whoa_, she wasn't quite expecting that. She leaned forward, grabbed her heavily spiked eggnog, downed it, and then shook her head to try to clear it.

When she sat back, Derek was no longer looking at her. He'd shut the Grinch off and was focused on the opposite wall. His jaw was set as he stared into the fireplace. An ember snapped in the fire, the only sound in the mostly quiet room.

"Derek?"

"I think it's best if you left for tonight," he said.

"Leave?" she questioned with confusion, her voice cracking. After what he'd just said? Was he crazy? She was starting to wish she hadn't drunk so much eggnog.

He took a deep breath, sighed, and then forced a half smile. "Yeah, honey. Don't worry...I'll be back to normal tomorrow after I sleep this off."

She realized then that he must've thought she wasn't interested when she'd shaken her head or something. God, he needed to give a girl a second to be flummoxed and thrilled! Still, she needed to act fast. This might be the only chance she'd ever get. She'd been waiting for him to make a move on her for years—she was an old fashioned gal in that way!—and this season, the season of Christmas miracles, might be the perfectly right time.

As he started to rise, she placed both hands on his chest and pushed him back. "_Au contraire,_ my sexy chili pepper. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you."

He gave her a wary look. "Baby Girl..."

"Kevin was so, so jealous of that night," she said, drawling the words. "You know...the night you stayed over...on my couch...and I'd thought that more had happened."

"Nothing happened," he said flatly.

"Really?" she asked, quirking a brow and rising to her knees. "Really, Hot Stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Because I thought maybe something like _this_ happened," she said, and as fast as she could move in her besotted state, she raised her hands to the side of his head and plastered her lips against his. No, that was far too mild for what she did. She tried to consume him. For a moment, Derek didn't do a thing. He was as stock still as she was—the only thing moving was her mouth as she tried to pucker and lick and kiss his mouth.

It was harder than blue blazes to make a man kiss a woman if he didn't want to.

But a second later, he proved that he wanted to kiss her...oh, hell, yes, did he ever want to kiss her! He folded her in his strong embrace and pulled her over his body, crushing her against his chest as his mouth opened and started to devour hers. The world began to spin, far more than it had been after the eggnog she'd drunk, and the world positively ignited.

The slide of his tongue against hers had a sweetness that didn't come from their drinks. It was silk on silk, damp velvet, and lush tropic heat. She felt weak, languid, as she lay her entire weight on top of him. Her arms felt boneless as they wrapped around his neck, and her eyelids began to drift closed as her mouth moved more open.

Penelope lifted her mouth. "Oh, Derek, I—"

He reached for her head and held her still, kissing her with a desperate longing that she could feel in her soul and made her ache for him, both physically and emotionally. He retreated, only to angle his head to kiss her again, even more deeply.

After a long time, Derek returned his hands to her back and then trailed down to her ass, only to grind her body against his. She could feel the subtle thrust of his hips, the thick, heavy arousal against the molten place between her legs, and her body grew hotter and wetter in response. She squirmed, wanting to feel more, to insinuate that heat where she needed it most. Derek gripped her ass, squeezing it and caressing it, encouraging her movements against him as he pressed upward and drank from her mouth.

Penelope wanted more, so much more. The kisses were unlike anything she'd ever had before. They were like a sharing of souls, and she wanted share more with him, to do everything she'd ever hoped for with him. She wanted to taste him everywhere, feel him everywhere, possess him in every way. She wanted to brand him like a tattoo: Penelope's man, hers and only hers.

Slowly, she moved her mouth to the strong column of his neck. She kissed along the whisker-roughened skin, moving to a spot where his pulse beat. She licked the spot, and then driven by her own inner vampire, she nibbled and sucked at the point.

Derek growled low in his throat. "God, baby, yes..."

Penelope smiled as she continued kissing along his neck, finding new, sexy spots that elicited similar reactions, until the collar of his shirt got in the way. She tried moving it downward, but the tight-fitting shirt would not budge. She ghosted her hands down the strong muscles of his sides and tugged at his shirt to free it from his jeans. She leaned back, sitting upright, and he groaned again as she made heavier intimate contact with him.

She pulled his shirt off over his head with his assistance, and then she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Kevin _thought_ something like this happened...but I _dreamed_ that it did. Over and over. For many nights."

His eyes were glittering obsidian. "A good dream, I take it?"

She smiled. "The best."

He moved his hands to the waistband of her sweater and pulled it over her head, and then he cupped her breasts in his hands. "Is that all you dreamed about, sweetheart?"

She shook her head slowly and then released her breath in a hiss when he removed her bra.

"What else did you dream of?" he asked, lifting the heavy weight of her breasts, playing with them. "This?"

"Partially," she answered with a moan before sliding to the floor so she could kneel between his legs. "But mostly this..."

Leaning forward, she cupped his length, and then placed her mouth on the denim of his fly.

"Oh, fuck..." Derek panted, closing his eyes tightly.

Penelope had never wanted to taste a man as badly as she wanted to taste Derek. She hadn't been a blow job fan before. The few men she'd given them to hadn't been worthy. She'd done it to avoid having to have sex with them. This time...she wanted his taste, she wanted to give him pleasure—just one more incredible kiss.

With trembling fingers, she undid the button and then reached for the tab of his zipper and drew it down. The cotton of his underwear barely contained his sizable bulge. He raised his hips slightly as she tugged down the denim of his jeans, along with his boxer briefs.

Derek didn't say a word. He was quiet, watching her through slitted eyes. He looked like an animal watching his prey, studying her with stark intensity.

Leaning forward again, she began to taste him.

"Shit," Derek hissed as she began her ministrations, pleasuring him.

His taste...oh, he was delicious! She could do this all day, and yet she could feel the buzzing of iminent release for him, the hot grunts and pleasure pained groans that he emitted.

He wasn't the only one with power...

"Stop, honey..._damn,_ that's good!...Baby, I don't want to..." Derek reached for her hair and threaded his fingers into it before, all too quickly, he urged her away.

She moaned at the loss of contact and looked up at him. "What—"

He reached his hand down and cupped the side of her face. His eyes were molten, glittering onyx, filled with such passion, her core throbbed just looking at him. "My turn."


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Remember, if you want the full, untamed version of this story, please go to the TWCS link on my profile, and check it out...That being said, this is still pretty hot, so Warning: Strong Sexual Content..._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Derek stood, shucked his pants and boxers off, and then reached for both her hands.

"Up we go, sweetheart," he said in an adorable sing-song tone of voice, like she was a little girl and he was her daddy. Someday, Derek was going to be a wonderful father. His strength tempered by his gentleness was the perfect combination.

All warm family thoughts rushed out the window as he pulled her into his embrace and gave her another scorching kiss. God, the man could kiss! Heat flowed from her lips, down her nerve pathways in her spine, all the way to her fingers and toes.

She gasped against his mouth as he picked her up and, while never breaking his kiss, carried her down the hallway to his bedroom. A luscious, engulfing languid feeling stole over her. She closed her eyes and let herself dream, her hair streaming over his arm like a woman in a romance novel. She'd never dreamed she'd be the heroine in a romance novel.

Derek lay her down on the bed, stripped her skirt and panties off in two seconds flat, and then followed after her. The heavenly feel of his hard, heavy body on top of hers made her shiver with delight.

"Cold?" he asked, some of his weight balanced on his forearms as he looked down into her eyes. There was concern behind all that tempered heat and barely constrained passion, and it dawned on her then how much this man loved her.

"Kiss me," she cried, overcome with emotion. She raised her arms and tugged him back down, and she could feel his smile as he started kissing her again. He obviously liked her exuberance.

She wasn't the only one bursting forward with exuberance. As he lay on top of her, she could feel the heat of his erection between her stomach and his as he rocked against her ever so slightly. It was a delicious tease. Despite it's staid name, there was a lot to be said for missionary position. Full frontal contact, the ability to kiss and touch and see him and for him to see her. She loved missionary, especially with someone who loved to kiss and touch and—

Those thoughts were switched as Derek rolled to his back, settling her on top of him. Female on top had its thrills, too. He held her bottom in a soft grip, squeezing, kneading, and occasionally jiggling the soft flesh.

"Mmm, yeah..." he said with a smack that made her blink. "Just how I like it..." When she giggled, he squeezed a little tighter. "What?"

"I don't know..." she answered, knowing she was blushing. "I guess I never really thought much about my butt."

"I have," he responded with a guttural growl. "Round, soft...yet tightly packed. You've got a great ass."

She gave him a quizzical look. "I thought you were more interested in my ta-tas? That's where you usually stare."

He arched a brow and smirked at her. "Woman, you can't see where I'm staring when you're walkin' away..."

She grinned at him as his fingers worked magic. He was really wicked, running his hands over her backside. Oooh...it felt good! That heat that flowed between them rose again, and she took his mouth in a desperate kiss.

She drank from him, her lips clinging to his as he touched and toyed with her, giving her a playful slap. She squeaked.

"Shh," he murmured, running his hands up to her back, steadying her, calming her like she was a wild pony.

Lord, she felt gauche and inexperienced, and she had a feeling she was blushing. "I—I wasn't—"

"It's okay, angel. We're exploring with each other...finding what feels good," he murmured, cupping her face in his hands. "If I ever do something you don't like, you tell me, and I will stop ASAP. Okay?"

Her heart swelled again at the caring and love he showed her, and she nodded. She knew someday there would be more, but for now they had other plans.

He grinned up at her. "Good. Now c'mere and kiss me, hot stuff," he teased.

She grinned back. "Sure thing, _original_ Hot Stuff."

He winked. "Don't you know it..."

She melted into him and steadied under his hands while he traded soft, sweet kisses with her, but soon, the passion exploded between them again. He rolled her under him again, and he began to kiss her in deep, drugging kisses that made her arch and moan against him. She spread her legs wantonly, arching her against him, wanting contact, feeling, penetration. She was ready, but he wasn't.

Derek began kissing down her neck, licking at her collarbone. She moaned when he hit a sensitive spot, and he licked at it more. He made a path to her breasts, and for a second, he simply stared at them, and then he gave a kiss to each pouting nipple.

"More later..." he murmured, lowering more, stopping at her navel, and licking around that little indent before trailing even lower.

She tensed just slightly as the breadth of his shoulders made her spread her legs farther, exposing herself completely to his hot, heavy-lidded glaze. "Derek, I—Ohhh!"

Her hips arched toward his mouth, her breath caught in her chest, and she saw stars as he began. She felt like a wicked mermaid on a beach, her hair flowing out under her as she tossed her head back and forth while he taunted and teased and tasted her. A bit more, and she screamed, crying out and shuddering in delighted ecstasy.

She fell back against the bed, certain she was done for the night. She'd never had such a powerful orgasm before in her life.

Derek had eased her through the startling aftermath of her orgasm, kissing her thighs, petting her with his fingers. He kissed a path up her side, her waist, under her arm, before fastening on her breasts. He was suckling her, nibbling her nipples like they were the sweetest strawberries, when her breathing picked up again. She stretched beneath him, feeling the strings of arousal start to build and along with the want.

With a ripple of animal magnetism, he levered himself up and over her body.

"I want you, Penelope," he growled into her ear. "I want you so badly..."

This time, both of them were panting. The feel of him entering her was exquisite. She closed her eyes and gripped on to him hold him tightly. Her body began to pulse, a rhythmic buzzing and pulsing that matched the heartbeat in his body, and she felt like she was one with him.

"Mmm...yes," she moaned, and he dipped his head down to kiss her, catching that moan.

They lay together, not moving, just kissing and feeling each other. Penelope didn't think it could get much better than that. Then he started moving. Frack, it was good! So was full, so...so...so...full, almost and-

"Oh, Derek... Oh...oh!...God!"

She felt the spasms again, and her legs began to shake as she started coming again. She tore her lips from his to catch her breath as he angled his hips upward, doing a wonderful rotation that made her contractions start back up again.

He gave sweet little kisses on the side of her face. She thought she would rest through this orgasm, too, but there wasn't much of a rest for the wicked.

"You ready?" he asked, and the shiver that ran through his body told her he was about to come.

"Am I?" she asked breathlessly, which made him chuckle.

"You are," he said as he began to move faster, thrusting harder.

His kisses became even more carnal, thrusting his tongue even deeper into her mouth. She encouraged his thrusts, her fingers on his backside, her mouth opening more as she licked him deeply in return.

"Fuck...oh, fuck.. _God_, baby..." Derek cried out, stiffening and losing his perfect rhythm before thrusting one last time in a movement that made her teeth rattle as he reached completion.

He collapsed on top of her, his wonderful, warm weight making her feel secure and loved. She was sticky, sweaty, happy, and very content.

A long while later, he caught his breath and then raised his head to kiss her neck. "You okay?"

She smiled up at him and gave him a pecking kiss on his lips. "I'm more than okay."

He kissed her again, a little longer than she'd kissed him. "Wonderful." He rolled off her, onto his side, and held her close, face to face.

She met his gaze and then kissed him again, a little more softly and tenderly. "Derek...I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied, returning that kiss with a more heated one of his own. "My one and only, true and original, forever Baby Girl."

It was a long time before she could answer, and she could feel the hard hotness of his erection between them. "Yes...mmm, yes. Forever and ever."

He smiled at her and slapped her butt. "That's my girl."

"Merry Christmas, Hot Stuff."

"Merry Christmas, baby." He kissed her softly and then wrapped his arms around her and rolled to his back, taking her with him. "Time for us to make some more of that ol' Christmas magic, sweetheart."

Penelope smiled and kissed him. "I couldn't agree more," she responded with a happy sigh, before letting him fill her mind, her body, and her spirit, all over again.


End file.
